Four Lovers and a Candlestick
by calamari-lover
Summary: The many loves and lusts of Ron Weasley.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****************************  
Four Lovers and A Candlestick  
A Round Robin by the Calamari-lovers  
****************************  
  


Once upon a time, it was a dark and stormy night. A young boy was walking with his lover. The trees in the Forbidden Forest rustled and swayed in the sharp, cold wind. Ron Weasley felt compelled to follow Fang into the Forest for some unknown reason. He thought he heard footsteps behind him, but ignored them. He was in a bitchy mood. "It just isn't fair, Fang," Ron whined. "Why do I always have to play second fiddle? Why don't people give me the respect I deserve? The respect I've earned?" Fang stopped moving and remained silent, just staring at his lover with comprehension in his eyes. 

A twig snapped, and Ron whirled behind him to see Justin Finch-Fletchley come out from behind a tree a few feet back, sympathy in his eyes. "You know you're never second fiddle to me, handsome," Justin smiled shyly. Ron grinned back and waited for Justin to catch up before resuming their walk deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Some time later, Ron noticed something about one of his lovers --- he was carrying a candlestick. 

"Honestly, Justin, I don't know *why* you insist on carrying that damn thing everywhere," Ron complained. 

"Shut it, Ron. And put that leash on your lover before he runs off again." 

"I can't help it that he takes control, leaving me," Ron said with a blush. "He's the Big Dog On Campus after all." 

"Sometimes I wonder who should be on the leash, Weasley." 

"You would know, of course," Ron smiled suggestively. Now it was Justin's turn to blush. 

As Ron slid his arm around Justin's shoulders, trying to find his boyfriend's collar, Fang barked. Ron rubbed Justin's tight muscles, and then his hand proceeded to go southward. 

Fang, sensing things above human perception, nudged himself between them, trying to keep Ron for himself. No one else could drool over the redhead. No one but him, he thought possessively. And drool he did as he started licking him, but then Fang started sniffing around the two boys, trying to get his bearings. With all of the pheromones he was picking up, it was damned confusing. He went from one crotch to the other, completely at a loss, confused as to which one he was supposed to be sniffing and then right at that moment, he realized he didn't want to choose. He wanted both. What Fang wanted, Fang got. 

But Ron, who was attuned to the movements and actions of his lover, sensed the change in Fang as well and quickly resumed the walk. He felt a bit insecure when he thought that he may not be enough for him. Or for both. Or all three, if you included the candlestick. 

There was a rustle of leaves ahead of them. The rustling grew louder as several tumbleweeds tried to get closer to Ron. But Fang simply went to him, raised his hind leg and marked his territory. The tumbleweeds shrank back, biding their time. 

Ron, however, felt a sudden stirring. He needed to get Fang alone and soon. Ron's pants were wet, what was he to do? He hastily took them off and waited for Fang's unadulterated affection to hover around him once more. Ron exclaimed, "Oh Fang, I knew you loved me!" 

Poor Justin was holding his candlestick, wishing that he had someone to mark its territory. Justin went off into the night, carrying his beloved, since Ron was already with Fang. 

Wanting this to be a special and adventurous time for them both, Ron and Fang headed to their special spot by the Whomping Willow. 

The rustle of leaves grew louder as they moved towards the Whomping Willow. The Willow shuddered as Ron neared, but Fang raised his hackles and growled. Ron backed towards the Willow. The tree's limbs reached out to entwine him in a lover's embrace. Fang growled low in his throat. The Whomping Willow loomed angrily overhead, shaking her branches at Fang for barking up the wrong tree. 

"Now, Fang," Ron cajoled, rubbing the sensitive spot behind his lover's left ear. Fang's left leg beat in time for Ron's scratches; he began to thump the ground in canine ecstasy. The Willow shuddered again, outrage flowing through its already overheated sap. With his other hand, Ron caressed the coarse bark and this time, the Willow shuddered with a whole different feeling. 

Meanwhile, Justin hid behind another tree, caressing the candlestick lovingly, starting at the base and working his way to the tip. "Well, at least I still have you," Justin whispered to the candlestick seductively. In response, the candlestick seemed to glow in the dark. Then an old Muggle song drifted through Justin's passion fogged brain. As he continued his polishing, he hummed, "Come on baby, light my fire." 

His passion flamed out of control. The howls, thrashes and groans from the edge of the Forest did nothing to his rhythmic strokes. And ten minutes later, the candlestick shone with a shine it hadn't seen in years. Justin always supplied just the right amount of polish, but tonight he was a bit more inspired. 

Before Ron could stop himself, he reached out and ripped off the Whomping Willow's bark, exposing the trunk underneath. The sap oozed out as the Willow felt the gentle touch of his lover. Ron let the sap run over his hands and through his fingers. The warm fluid travelled down his arm, blazing a trail of desire as it flowed. 

As the sap travelled freely down his arm, across his chest and towards nirvana, Fang raised his head at the new scent. His mouth began to moisten; Fang growled at the strange scent, wondering why something else was marking his territory. Deciding it was time to make sure this tree knew who was the Alpha in the equation, Fang leapt towards Ron, hugged him tightly with his front paws and set to work. 

Once Fang had completed his mission, Ron was left satiated, exhausted, and covered in sap and drool. Not to be left out further, the Whomping Willow swung a branch down to itch behind Fang's ear. And suddenly, the game had turned on the Alpha. Fang felt his desire springing to life again as the pointed branch found just the right spot. Arrrrrrrf. He started rubbing excitedly against the bark of the tree. 

Ron was too exhausted to do more than watch. And he found that sometimes watching could be just as exciting as participating. Yipping excitedly, Fang showed his appreciation and drooled on the Willow's branch. The Willow gave one final shudder as Fang stretched out his neck to lick the drool back up, catching the unmistakable taste of the tree's bark. 

In the Forbidden Forest, nothing was really forbidden when it came to true love. And true lust. 

~fin~


End file.
